Akatsuki's Fashion Show!
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Acara terbaru! Akatsuki's Fashion Show! Dimana anggota-anggota Akatsuki akan menjadi model di acara ini! Pokoknya di-troll habis-habisan deh, terus kostum yang akan dipakai dan dipertunjukkan kostume cewek dan cowok! 1st chap: SASORI! RnR please? :D


**Title: Akatsuki's Fashion Show! (Ancur-ancuran)**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: K**

**Warning: Gila, gaje, abal, OOC, ancur-ancuran, kocak, ngakak, A/N bertebaran dikit, typo mungkin banyak, deelel.**

**Mari kita troll dan nistakan Akatsuki! *digebuk Akatsuki Lovers***

**(Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso) sponsor lewat**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**...~oOo~...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini dia.. dari studio Telans Tojoh, mempersembahkan acara yang telah kita nanti-nantikan.." seru MC disebuah acara tersebut.

"AKATSUKI'S FASHION SHOW!"

PROK PROK PROK

Sambutan yang sungguh sangat meriah dari para hadirin, disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru disudut-sudut studio Telans Tojoh.

"Nah, saya, Haruno Sakura yang sebagai MC diacara ini, akan menemani para hadirin disini dan pemirsa dirumah! Nyahahaha~" seru Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Tentu disini tidak hanya ada MC saja, saya akan memperkenalkan.. juri-jurinya juga yang ada disana~!" seru Sakura menunjuk para juri dengan semangatnya sambil bergaya nge-rap-nya Killer Bee nan indah dan elok.

Ditempat lain..

"Haha, mari kita bersama-sama menghidupkan daya nge-rap kita.." tak disangka-sangka, Killer Bee ternyata menonton acara itu juga, sambil ngomong dengan nada nge-rap juga tentunya.

Kembali ke studio Telans Tojoh..

"Nah.. kita sudah kedatangan 3 juri, dari kiri adalah Tsunade-sama!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk Tsunade.

"Aloha lohaaaa~ hohoho.. aku, Tsunade-chan jadi juri diacara ini! Ohya, Shizune pasti sedang nonton aku kaaaan? Babinya jangan sampai lepas ya~ hohoho.." seru Tsunade dengan semangatnya bak Ibu-ibu yang lagi ngerumpi sambil memegang kipas, benar-benar OOC sekali, pemirsa.

Sakura _sweatdropped_ sebentar, pemirsa, namun langsung dilanjutkan lagi oleh Sakura.

"Nah, tadi itu Tsunade-sama.. sekarang, Jiraiya-sama!" seru Sakura kembali bersemangat sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

"Buahahahahahahahahahahaha"

5 jam kemudian..

"Jiraiya-sama.. udah 5 jam loh Jiraiya-sama ketawa cekekekan mulu, kenalin diri 'napa? Nanti nih acara gak kelar-kelar!" Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, langsung menimpuk Jiraiya pakai _mic_-nya tanpa nasi basi—eh maksudnya basa-basi lagi.

"Oh iya, lupa.. buahah—" belum selesai Jiraiya mau ketawa, Sakura udah siap ancang-ancang dan menyiapkan 1 bak mandi yang berisi penuh air slime (tahu kan?) buat ditimpukin ke Jiraiya yang entah darimana Sakura mendapatkannya. Jiraiya langsung diam terpaku dan membatu.

"Oke, kemudian juri kita yang terakhir adalah.. Orochimaru!" seru Sakura kembali semangat lagi sambil menunjuk Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba, studio menjadi gelap-gulita dan mendadak ada backsound lagu India, setelah dihidupkan ternyata..

"Caiya caiya caiya caiya caiya caiya caiya caiya.." tidak disangka-sangka dan diduga-duga, Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kolong jembatan lawang (?), eh maksudnya bawah kolong meja juri sambil menari tarian India dicampur tarian Hula-Hula Hawaii (?) ditemani dengan ular-ular kesayangannya, yang salah satunya bernama Manda-Pinky-Honey-Buney-Sweety-Lovey-Dovey—cukup, namanya terlalu panjang.

Semua pemirsa dirumah, para hadirin diacara tersebut, juri-juri lainnya, si MC, bahkan semua orang diseluruh dunia yang gak nonton pun ikutan _sweatdropped_.

"Sekian, dan terimakasih." Setelah menari tarian yang alay dan gaje itu, Orochimaru malah kabur.

"E-eh.. woi! Acara belom selese!" Sakura dengan tangan panjangnya (?), langsung menarik Orochimaru dan menaruhnya dikursi juri.

"Ah, maafkan ane." Orochimaru dengan (tumben-tumbennya) bersikap sopan, bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf, hingga akhirnya pinggangnya encok karena kelamaan bungkuk-bungkuk terus.

"Ah.. maafkan kami, para pemirsa dirumah dan para hadirin yang disini. Tadi ada kesalahan teknis, makanya pada gaje semua. So, maklumi saja ya~" Sakura pun mulai menenangkan semuanya karena ke-gaje-an tadi.

"Ohya, sebelum itu.. pasti semuanya pada bingung kan, siapa-siapa saja yang duduk dikursi paling depan? Ya, itu adalah anggota Akatsuki lainnya! Ini dia~!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk kursi-kursi yang paling depan.

Terlihatlah makhluk-mahkluk gaib nan ajaib bin gajeib (?) yang melintas sambil duduk dikursi paling depan satu-per-satu. Terlihat ada makhluk setengah uang, makhluk setengah bom setengah bencong, makhluk setengah pierching setengah bokep, makhluk setengah kertas, makhluk setengah ikan Hiu, makhluk setengah tanaman Venus setengah pager tetangga, makhluk setengah Jashin, makhluk setengah permen lolipop, makhluk setengah keriput, dan bermacam-macam makhluk lainnya deh! Makanya, segeralah datang ke kebun binatang in— *Author langsung digebukin Akatsuki*

"Oke oke, daripada kita bengong, cengok, bimbang, bingung, penasaran, dan sampai-sampai jadi galau. Mari kita langsung saja.. ini dia, Akatsuki's Fashion Show!" seru Sakura, lagi-lagi dengan semangatnya.

JRENG JENG JENG!

"Karena ini masih terbilang acara baru, jadi.. yang akan menjadi model pertama diacara ini adalah.. Akatsuna no Sasori!" seru Sakura sambil berakrobat layaknya pemain Sirkus.

Para hadirin dengan senang dan gembiranya bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin hingga bergema-gema-ma-ma-a. Anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya pun (minus Sasori pastinya) tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan eksotisnya, padahal acara belum dimulai.

"Mari kita mulai acara _Fashion Show_-nya! Kita panggilkan.. Akatsuna no Sasori!"

Sasori pun keluar dari balik panggung.. dan.. dan.. pakaian apakah yang dipakai Sasori? Mari kita lihat, setelah yang satu ini! *Author ditendang*

Dan ternyata.. Sasori memakai pakaian.. pakaian.. pakaian.. pakaian.. pakaian..

BAJU BONEKA BERUANG yang habis nyolong dari tukang jahit abalan, Karin.

Seketika itu juga, semua yang di studio mendadak hening tanpa suara apapun. 1 detik kemudian, semuanya langsung tertawa ngakak melihat baju yang dipakai Sasori. Tapi kalo kata Author sih, itu bajunya unyu loh~

Sasori yang sebenarnya malu parah, malah berlenggak-lenggok dengan eksotis dan indahnya diatas panggung bak model professional, padahal abalan gitu.

Bukannya ditepuk-tangani, malah diketawain dengan suara tertawa yang sungguh meriah dan renyah. Ada yang ketawa guling-gulinglah, ada yang ketawa sambil nungging-nungginglah, dan banyak sekali gaya tertawa yang menawan sekali.

Para juri juga ikutan tertawa, yang paling ngakak sudah pasti.. Jiraiya.

Sakura yang udah nahan ketawa dibelakang Sasori, benar-benar gak tahan sampai-sampai jungkir-balik saking gak tahannya itu.

"Hmpfft.. pa-para juri.. silahkan berkomentar.." Sakura yang menahan tawa itupun, seperti orang sedang menahan buang angin. *dibacok Sakura FC*

"Hohoho.. Sasori lucu deh pake baju itu, benar-benar unyu dan manis deh.. hohoho.." Tsunade yang sepertinya sudah ketularan Pak Tanaka, Anime tetangga sebelah, benar-benar seperti Ibu-ibu yang terpanah akan keimutannya Sasori sambil mengibas-ibaskan kipas anginnya. Author jadi malu deh, abaikan.

"Buahahaha.." Jiraiya yang tertawa gaje itu, dikira semuanya Sasori dapat nilai besar, ternyata langsung diberi nilai.. 60. Semuanya pada _sweatdropped_.

"Khukhu.. Sasori, ternyata aku baru tahu.. kau bisa kujadikan beruang percobaan nih.." seru Orochimaru dengan senyum liciknya. Tiba-tiba Azis Gagap nongol, "Ke-ke-kelinci! Bu-bu-bukan beruang! Ke-KELINCI!"

"Oke, Sasori akan menunjukkan kostum yang lainnya lagi! Mari kita tunggu sebentar..!" seru Sakura.

30 detik kemudian.. (ceritanya udah dipercepat)

"Kemudian.. Sasori pun menunjukkan kostumnya yang lain.. yaitu.. Shoujo Shoujo Kawaii~" seru Sakura, Sasori pun langsung keluar.. dan ternyata kostumnya itu..

CROOOOT

Tiba-tiba juri Jiraiya jadi _nosebleed _parah, pemirsa! Sebenarnya.. apa yang dipakai Sasori?

"Buseet.. Saso-danna mau ngalahin eke ya, iih.. jahaaat deh bo'!" tiba-tiba, logat bencongnya Deidara gak sengaja keluar.

Ternyata, pemirsa.. Sasori memakai pakaian yang layaknya gadis yang sedang bersekolah SMA, pemirsa! Rambut Sasori yang pendek itu, dikuncir dua keatas seperti anak kecil, tidak lupa dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang manis banget, terus terus.. roknya ituloh.. pendek banget.. argh, Author jadi _nosebleed_!

Sakura langsung cengok seketika, para hadirin di studio terutama cowok langsung pada _nosebleed_, ada juga yang sudah mati terkapar gara-gara kehabisan darah yang mengucur deras melalui hidung mereka.

"Uwooooooooogh, Sasori! Buahahaha.. kamu pantas jadi cewek yang sekseh dan bahenol!" Jiraiya yang ikutan _nosebleed_, dengan tertawa mesumnya langsung berteriak seperti itu. Sakura dengan sigapnya langsung melemparkan meja belajar yang entah Sakura dapat darimana ke arah Jiraiya. Namun dengan tangkasnya, Jiraiya bisa menangkap meja belajar itu. Sakura dan para penonton di studio malah tepuk tangan.

"Hohoho.. Sasori, kamu jadi anakku aja ya~ manis banget looooh.. hohoho.." Tsunade yang sudah kayak Ibu-ibu yang lagi gila anak cowok manis, jadi benar-benar gajebo deh.

Ternyata, tak diduga-duga, Pein ikutan _nosebleed_, pemirsa! Tapi sayangnya, pukulan sayang dari Konan tepat mengenai kepalanya Pein dengan _awesome_-nya.

"Uwah.. Sasori, cepet ganti kostum lagi!" Sakura yang udah panik melihat para penonton di studio pada mati kehabisan darah, langsung menarik Sasori ke belakang panggung untuk mengganti kostumnya.

"Baik, mari kita tunggu lagi kostum lainnya Sasori!" seru Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian.. Sasori pun muncul dengan kostum terbarunya..

Barbie's Dress Lolita dengan pita merah muda dikepalanya, lalu roknya yang berumbai-rumbai atau apalah itu (kira-kira seperti yang sering Lizzie pakai, dari Anime sebelah), lalu gaunnya yang dominan berwarna merah kemuda-mudaan dan putih itu.. argh, benar-benar seperti boneka Barbie yang loli, pemirsa! Author _nosebleed _parah.

Ini benar-benar tidak disangka-sangka, semua penonton cowoknya pada tewas mengenaskan, pemirsa! Termasuk Jiraiya, tapi dengan ajaibnya, sudah bangun lagi, kemudian melihat Sasori pakai baju itu, mati lagi.

Ternyata.. Pein juga _nosebleed_ parah, pikirannya pun sama dengan Jiraiya, pemirsa! Tetapi.. Konan dengan ramahnya memukul sekuat tenaga tepat diwajahnya Pein yang penuh pierching karatan itu. Pein, juga ikutan mati mengenaskan.

Deidara yang kesal ngoceh-ngoceh sendirian, "Ukh.. Saso-danna kok bisa sekuat itu sih? Tak kusangka.. Saso-danna bisa mengejar levelku sebagai bencong cowok termanis di jagad raya ini.. Lihat saja nanti, Saso-danna!" Deidara pun tiba-tiba matanya berapi-api bagaikan Maito Guy-sensei yang sedang mengajari Rock Lee sambil berkata, "Semangat masa mudaaa!"

Sakura juga ikutan tepar, Tsunade hanya tertawa "hohoho" sambil berkipas-angin-ria, lalu Orochimaru malah buka praktek beruang percobaan, Kisame malah ngurusin ikan Hiu-nya yang masih bolo-bolo (?), Kakuzu mah.. biasa ngurusin duit-duitnya, Hidan juga.. biasa dengan DJ-nya, Zetsu lagi ngecat pager tetangga, Itachi malah sempat-sempatnya pake yang anti aging keriput itu, Tobi masih asyik ngemutin permen lolipop, benar-benar kacau deh.

Lalu, pas Sasori balik ke belakang, ganti pakaian lagi.. kali ini kostumnya lebih parah, pemirsa.. ukh, Author _nosebleed _duluan!

Yaitu.. Sasori pakai pakaian.. MAID lengkap dengan nampan dan makanan-makanan manisnya!

Sasori pun berlenggak-lenggok menunjukkan roknya yang berumbai-rumbai, namun pendek sekali itu. Kira-kira warnanya dominan coklat kehitam-hitaman dicampur warna putih. Pokoknya manis deh! Cowok-cowok pada tepar dan klepek-klepek lihat Sasori pakai kostum kayak gini!

Karena semua pemirsa dirumah, dan penonton studio, bahkan juri-jurinya juga terutama cowok udah pada mati semua. Akhirnya Sakura mengatakan 'sesuatu'..

"Oke.. kostum-kostum 'Shoujo'-nya Sasori sudah berakhir.. sekarang, kita lihat kostum-kostum 'Shounen'-nya Sasori!" seru Sakura kembali bersemangat habis bangun dari tepar.

Semua penonton cowok termasuk juri Jiraiya yang mendengar kata 'Shounen', langsung pada hidup semua dengan _magic_-nya. Sakura malah takjub.

Ditempat lain..

Ternyata Naruto setelah melihat acara 'Akatsuki's Fashion Show!' yang ada Sasori lagi memakai kostum-kostum cewek, langsung latihan jurus Hareem no Jutsu biar saat berubah jadi ceweknya, bisa lama.

Dan juga ternyata.. Sasuke diam-diam juga latihan perubahan menjadi cewek yang biar bisa lama. Mari kita ngakak semua melihat tingkah laku anak Uchiha yang satu ini, hahaha.

Kembali lagi ke studio Telans Tojoh..

"Nah.. Sasori dengan kostum 'Shounen'-nya.. ini dia!" seru Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan tisu jikalau dia _nosebleed _nanti.

Belum 1 detik melihat Sasori, para penonton cewek langsung dengan indahnya pingsan ditempat dengan _slow motion_. Termasuk si MC dan Author.

Penonton cewek yang lainnya pada teriak-teriak, "Kyaaaa! Kyaaaaaaaa!" sambil _nosebleed _juga tentunya.

Ternyata! SASORI DENGAN INDAHNYA MEMAKAI BAJU SERAGAM SEKOLAH SMA COWOK! KYAAAAAAAAA!—capslock di keyboard Laptopnya Author, jebol.

"Hohoho.. bodoh, boleh aku pinjam tisumu?" seru Tsunade pada Jiraiya sambil masih mengibas-ibaskan kipas anginnya (?), tapi ternyata.. ikutan _nosebleed _juga.

Deidara yang padahal bencong cowok, ikutan _nosebleed _juga sambil tersenyum bahagia. Konan yang sebenarnya mau pingsan, tapi karena gengsi, jadinya gak jadi pingsan deh.

"Ukh.. baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi!" setelah Sakura bangun dari pingsannya, Sasori pun langsung ke belakang panggung untuk mengganti kostum lagi.

Dan kali ini.. Sasori pun memakai baju.. BAJU BIASA! KYAAAAAAAAA!—capslock mental.

Kali ini, Sasori memakai baju biasa, namun kereeeeeen sekali, pemirsa! Sasori berjalan layaknya cowok biasa namun keren dengan celana _jeans_-nya, dan baju biasanya bertulisan 'Rock Boy' yang dominan berwarna hitam, abu-abu, dan sedikit putih. Benar-benar AWESOME, pemirsa! Author mati kehabisan darah nih..

TAMAT—sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!

"Wo-woi! Belom selese ceritanya!" Sakura dengan sigapnya langsung menolong Author dengan medisnya, oke, abaikan saja ini, lagipula Author-nya udah hidup lagi, dan lanjut lagi ke ceritanya!

Lebih parah lagi, penonton ceweknya yang berada di studio langsung mati klepek-klepek, pemirsa cewek yang dirumah pun juga ikutan pingsan karena kebanyakan _nosebleed_. Bahkan, Tsunade, Sakura, Konan, dan Deidara (?) juga langsung kejang-kejang melihat ke-_handsome_-annya Sasori.

Tiba-tiba Sakura sembuh dari kejang-kejangnya dan mulai menjadi MC lagi, "Nah.. karena juri sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sampai-sampai lupa berkomentar.. dan juga sudah tak terasa sudah 7 jam bersama kami, kami akhiri.. dan sampai jumpa!" seru Sakura menutup acaranya.

Semuanya langsung sorak-sorai sampai-sampai suaranya memenuhi ruangan studio Telans Tojoh. Akhirnya berakhirlah acara 'Akatsuki's Fashion Show!' dengan model Sasori, Sasori yang melihat semuanya udah pada bubar, akhirnya langsung ngibrit ke belakang panggung. Semua penonton di studio juga pulang dengan damainya, bahkan para juri masih sibuk sendiri mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan anggota Akatsuki lainnya juga sibuk hom-pim-pa karena bingung siapa yang akan menjadi model diacara 'Akatsuki's Fashion Show!' episode depan.

Dan ternyata.. dibalik semua ini, dan kenapa Sasori jadi pasrah wassalam disuruh berpakaian seperti itu adalah.. DIANCAM OLEH AUTHOR SENDIRI. *Author ditimpuk Sasori FC*

"Ukh.. Author-bakaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasori langsung ngibrit lari duluan sambil menahan malu ke markas Akatsuki sebelum anggota Akatsuki lainnya pulang ke markas.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Hai, Ricchan disini! xD

Ricchan memang sayang sama Sasori, makanya Ricchan paksain dia pake pakaian yang begituan.. *blush+nosebleed* *dihajar Sasori FC*

Nah, hayo.. siapa yang mau nistain anggota Akatsuki lainnya? Terus maunya pake kostum apa aja..? Ayo beritahu Author lewat review ya!

Kripik dan sambalnya juga Author tunggu loh..!

Karena hanya review dari para Readers-lah untuk menunjang Author meng-update fic-nya~

Jadi, untuk para Readers, mohon..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
